Impulses
by MS
Summary: Wedding Peach wakes to find herself tied to a bed in an unfamiliar dark room. A smirking figure draws near, his eyes glowing in delight as all pretenses fall and seduction takes the stage. Lemon, Momoko and Yousuke. Oneshot


MS 

Summary: Wedding Peach finds herself strapped and bound to a bed in an abandoned building. There is a man waiting for her to regain consciousness. (One-shot) Kind of AU. All characters are at least three years older than in the series. It also deals with mature situations and those that cannot deal with the situation should not read it.

For all of my CCS readers. Here are the news. Um, I'm still alive. I'm currently working on the next 2-3 chapters of Every Second which zaps through a couple of years. I mean, I need them older to be a bit naughty right:insert evil smile here: As for Adult Situations, I am revising my work on the second chapter since it might just get to be a two parter but it will probably just need a third chapter to close. Took me long enough right? I am also working on a follow up to Adult Situations called 40 Seconds which unmysteriously enough turned into a multi from a one-shot on me.

So, a lot of things are coming from me. Sorry to spring things from other fandoms on you like this but it won't be long before the lovefest of our favorite SxS pairs comes back. Then of course there's also Animal Magnetism in the drawing board with several plot bonnies that want to jump out. It's the following of the jumping out that gives me some problems.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Wedding Peach characters in this story. Everything else comes from my imagination.

Also, leave a review please... even if just to berate me. I know most of my readers are from CCS, but I couldn't hold posting this particular story at ff anymore so here it is.

-

**Impulses (One shot)**

_Momoko's POV_

I am standing in a room that has a window towards the outside world. And in truth, I do not know how I came to be here. I am strapped to a bed which is the only furniture that is present in this room. My hands are bound towards the bedpost on both sides and my legs are bound together towards the foot of the bed.

I woke up mere minutes before and strangely find myself in a position that does not discomfort me. In truth, I do not remember what I was doing before I came to, or what caused me to be in this position.

Footsteps take my mind of the situation towards the sound of a figure approaching the bed. I struggled a bit on the bounds of my arms for the umpteenth time before giving my attention towards the advancing silhouette.

_General POV_

"You're finally awake," the rough voice gave away the person, but not his profile. The small window only let in a fraction of the reflected light that shone thru the heavy drapes.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked while she fidgeted under his intense glance. His eyes were burning with a swirl of power and dependency that literally stole her breath away.

"Because I can," he answered before leaning towards the bed and placing his hands on her waist. Momoko shivered at the cold touch that seemed to seep through her Wedding Peach armor.

Momoko struggled against the bounds in her hands while Viento raked his fingernails against her thighs. Starting from her feet, he traced a line towards her thighs slowly and deliberately. He wanted to feel her reaction as his hands climbed towards her short skirt.

"Stop that," she muttered, her eyes focusing on his large hand. His touch was driving a sensation towards her abdomen, which traveled towards her insides in a pleasurable circuit of electricity in her whole body. The hairs in her arms prickled and the cold from the room was driven out of her body by the warmth that was emanating from his touch.

"You can't do this," she hissed as his head leaned towards her face.

He smirked at her denial. His bangs fell forward, towards his face while he closed the distance in between their faces. "You'll find that I can." He brushed his lips against her jaw towards her neck, finding her shivers to feed towards his lust for the angel. "And that I will."

With that pronouncement of the facts, he grabbed her head to a standstill and brought his mouth for a savage kiss. He felt her struggle but was no match for her bounds and for his strength. Something had to be said for his devil strength.

Using his hand as leverage, he was able to get her to open her mouth as his other hand roughly pressed itself in between her legs. With this opportunity, he slipped his tongue inside and began to face a battle against her struggles and his own knowledge of what would warm up her body.

His instincts were right.

Their battle against each others mouths just brought her hips spiraling against his hand. She was unconsciously rubbing her sex against his rough fingertips, while they tried to devour each other with that simple kiss.

He pulled back unexpectedly, focusing on her flush features. "oh, my goddess," she heaved, as her breathing slowed down and her heart beat stopped ringing in her ears.

"We're going to have a lot of fun," Viento laughed as he unclasped his cape and let the upper reinforcements of his armors fall to the floor with a loud thump. This brought Momoko out of her reverie and into her present situation.

"Don't," she repeated again. "Please," she pleaded, her eyes shinning with unspent tears.

"You don't have to worry angel," he responded to her pleadings. "This is something you will never forget. You're going to experience a pleasure that you've never felt before."

Momoko wanted to scream when he returned his hand toward her thighs. Something stopped her though, but a silent sob escaped her lips. Viento seemed interested in the garter that graced her fair skin. He couldn't quite understand why if they were angels, that their fighting uniforms seemed to reek of sex and lust with every piece that flattered their bodies.

His rough fingers traced the lace, and pulled it slowly down from her upper thigh closer towards her knee. A pool of rage seemed to course throughout his body and he found himself ripping the scrimpy lace with his teeth from her body.

Momoko screeched mostly in rage than fear, as his teeth had nibbled the flesh that the garter had covered mere seconds before. Tossing away the broken garter, Viento proceeded to place kisses towards her inner thigh.

The angel shrieked with horror, as she found her muscles relaxing beneath his surprisingly soft caresses. The pool in her abdomen just seemed to continue to grow as he grew closer towards her panties.

"Yousuke would never do anything like this," she tried to admonish him to stop. "You're not the person I love."

His attention snapped toward her face. Viento processed her words and left his hand in its track before responding to her barb. "You're wrong." A cynical smile appeared at his lips. "He just hasn't done anything about it." The low rumble of his voice snapped a flight response in her body.

She strained against her hand bounds as he slowly rose her skirt and flipped it towards her waist, leaving her white panties exposed to his barbaric gaze. A thrumming sensation went through her body, shivering to get it out of the system when he traced the outline of her sex with the material.

She gasped as his circular motions made her mind hazy, feeling her muscles devoid of any energy, and making her blood flow increase with her already erratic heart beat. With his other hand, he cupped her right breast through the material of her blouse, leaned forwards and placed kisses from her collarbone towards the cleavage that was revealed in the outfit.

A moan escaped her lips as he sucked the upper side of her breasts. The combination with his fingers, which had gone under her panties and were probing her folds were driving her insane.

She felt her toes curling inside her shoes, and her hands had grasped the rope that tied her to the bed with the need to grasp onto something. She gasped when she felt the fabric tearing. Her vision, which had been cloudy from the sensations returned towards the devil that was currently ripping her armor to shreds with his bare hands.

Viento smiled as he threw the now unusable material over his head to join his discarded cape. To get better access, he tore the rope that tied her feet and slipped her shoes off. Without moving from his sitting position, he opened his chest armor and took off his under tunic baring half of his body to her.

He found her attention drawn toward his broad shoulders. Momoko's eyes followed every contour of his neck, from his shoulders toward the spread of hair that continued to grow in a line from his stomach towards his navel. Every time her eyes stopped in a particular place, he swore he could feel her as if her gentle fingers were exploring his body.

They were at the moment even. They were both bare on their chests, but she was still bound. Taking his boots off, he leaned completely into her.

The bedding was large enough to let his whole body fit in vertically, which was a wonderful experience. Placing his arms around her body so as to not crush her, he brought his entire body crashing down on hers.

They fit perfectly. His erection was currently nestled in between her legs, and her breasts were pressing against his own hardened nipples.

He felt her surprise and jerk at feeling his hard-on strain against her mound. On impulse, he lifted his hips and ground against her body. Momoko gasped as she felt a very hard bump against her opening. She felt a trickle of moisture coming out of her opening and dampening her panties. She could only think of the word again when the feeling faded as he lifted his hips but did not repeat the action.

Seeing her disorientation, Viento grounded his hips against her thighs once more. This time she gasped as he pressed harder and she felt his arousal better. Wanting to feel her desire for himself, he slipped one of his hands in between their bodies and felt the dampened material of her panties. Knowing that it would only take a bit to drive her over, he slipped his hands inside and traced her opening slowly.

Momoko's eyes glazed over as one of his fingers slowly entered her opening. It was an unusual feeling, having some foreign object inside her body. She felt her muscles wrap themselves around his finger. As he moved it inside and out, it felt as if she was being split open.

Tears escaped her eyes as the pain continued when he added one more finger. Viento leaned forward and kissed the paths her tears had made. In surprise, Momoko sought his eyes to see if she could find any traces of her Yousuke in the devil's eyes. They were still enveloped in lust, but a tenderness was also present in his features.

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. The impulse was short-lived when he slipped from her kiss and tore open her panties and slipped the skirt from her waist.

Taking the chance to stand up, he undressed completely, keeping himself standing so that her eyes could finally see his whole body. Her eyes traveled from his navel, seeing the small patch of hair that lead towards his very aroused penis. Her eyes widened when she took in the 'thing' that had been probing at her from the start. Without the impediment of clothes, she could see the straight appendage that was supposed to fit in her small opening.

It was not possible. There was no way that the thing would not completely tear her apart if it got inside of her. There were laws of physics, biology, whatever else it was that would stand to fact that it would not fit.

"Oh God," she struggled to breathe as she saw him approach the bed once again. It bobbed up and down, with such power, that she felt like fainting.

Still, she could not take her eyes off from it. The hair that surrounded it looked like the pink hair that covered her sex, but it was black and with more distortions. She observed his powerful legs. Playing soccer did define the leg muscles to the extreme it seemed. They were also covered only slightly with a powder of hair that clearly screamed that this was how a powerful man's legs were supposed to look like.

He climbed the bed slowly, letting the tip of his erection trace part of her thighs as he resumed his previous position. Without waiting for a sign, he lowered his head toward her breasts and sucked on the hardened nipple. His other hand seemed to measure and knead the other. A humming emanated from her throat as the full body contact was bringing in sensations that she had never felt before.

With her distracting thoughts, she didn't notice him slipping downwards, from her breast towards her navel. His hands lazily traced circles in her back, while his mouth continued to move to her naked thighs. Using one hand, he opened her thighs further and placed a kiss near her opening.

"What are you doing?" Her voice held panic as she felt his hot breath in her opening. with the other hand, Viento opened her folds further before placing his mouth on her sex. The smell of it completely revved him. With a burst of power, he kissed her pussy as he had kissed her before. Her taste was exuberant in driving him to the wall.

Momoko screamed when the sensation came crashing down. It left her completely relaxed, her body still vibrating from her release. Her heart beat was loud in her ears, her vision was cloudy and she felt as if the world could end and she would be satisfied with the outcome.

Feeling no resistance from her body, Viento snapped the ropes that held her hands above her head and watched her as the last remnants of her release coursed from her body.

Not wanting for the feeling to not serve its purpose or that she'd notice her hands were unbound, he kissed her as a thirsty man would drink for salvation. Letting the sensations to start building from the last aftermath. Her impulse was to put her hands around his head, cradling him softly, her fingers wandering throughout his long hair.

Taking the chance of her distraction, he placed himself in between her legs, making them open to let him settle in between them. He used his free hand to guide his erection towards her opening and slowly started to enter her. Momoko broke the kiss in surprise as she felt the invading object enter her. It had brought the unpleasant burning sensation back, although with less pain than before.

His arousal was entering with better leverage because of her release as it had left the muscles relaxed and coated with her juices to lubricate his invading advances. Not holding back anymore, he plunged to the hilt, feeling her virginity break. Momoko leaned toward his neck. Her shriek shielded by his throat. Her eyes were tightly shut, and the pain seemed unendurable as more time passed.

"Angel," he murmured against her hair as he began to move. He began at a slow pace, letting her entrance become accustomed to his rhythm before increasing it. Not knowing what else to do because of her position, Momoko wrapped her legs around his thighs and discovered the discomfort to be diminishing with each passing thrust. "You're mine," he murmured to her ear as her face contorted for a second release.

"Faster," she shouted, feeling her body hum with the same intensity as the moments before. She wanted, no needed, to experience that feeling again. He obeyed her, as his body screamed for the need to release his desire in the object of his desires. A final thrust brought her over the edge, her muscles completely driving him towards the completion that he had been seeking for an eternity it seemed.

Exhausted, he fell on top of her. He dragged himself from her warm passage and let his body rest beside the woman he had just taken from himself. One of her hands came to rest atop of his heaving chest. Their gasps, catching heir breaths, mingled in the silence that surrounded the room.

The exhaustion claimed her. But not before responding to his last comment, "Yes, I'm yours."

Ring, Ring, Ring...

Her eyes opened slowly. A recollection of her last thoughts came to her waking mind as she turned off the alarm clock. It was time to get ready for the day ahead. The adolescent woman stirred for a few minutes before looking at the nightstand.

"That's the last fantasy romantic novel I'll be reading for a while." A sensation of wetness made her alert of the repercussions of her dream. Still, she smiled at some of the recollections that came creeping back towards her mind. "Still, it's something I wouldn't mind trying in the real world."

On the other side of town, in an apartment complex...

Yousuke woke up in a cold sweat. It had seemed so real, he could swear that he could smell her scent in his hands and in his body. He glanced at his clock and swore. He had forgotten to set it. He was going to run late for his usual weekend morning workout if he didn't get out of bed soon.

While stripping the beds and inspecting his clothes, he found evidence of the activity that had lead to his state. Groaning at the problem, he quickly stripped the bed and threw it all into his washing machine before slipping into the shower. He emerged a few minutes later, a towel draped around his waist, and his hair wet.

He started to pull on his clothes when he noticed a particular smell. It was breakfast. It smelled of toast, eggs and bacon. Following the smell, he found himself in the kitchen, where he found his girlfriend humming while various pans in the oven hissed.

"Momopi," he asked in surprise. He didn't usually see her this early on the weekend unless they had plans. That he remembered, their plans weren't until later in the afternoon. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Making you breakfast," she answered as she placed a kiss on his lips and going back to place the table. "Let's dig in, I'm starving."

"Thank you," he seated himself, planning to enjoy the unusual servings and her presence. "That was delicious."

They both cleared up the table as the clock ticked away the morning hours. "I know you're late for your workout."

"You wouldn't mind if I left you while I go for a run?" He asked as he knew he couldn't just leave her in his apartment alone when she had obviously planned to spend the morning as well as the afternoon with him.

"I wouldn't mind a workout," she muttered as she slipped the apron off and led him towards the small living room. "But I have a better idea."

Sensing his confusion, she grabbed her bag and led him towards the bedroom where she opened the blinds to let in the sun. She noticed the missing linens and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I had an accident last night. I had a dream," he felt the sweat start to travel down his back as she approached him.

"I hope its the one I'm thinking of," she slipped her arms around his waist and brought her body to full contact with his before standing on the tip of her toes so her whisper would go directly to his hearing. "There's something I want to try out."

* * *

Please leave reviews or comments even if you originally only read my CCS stories. Remember that a happy MS has nimbler fingers and a better diabolical mind. I promise that I'll be getting at least one of my oneshots out for CC in the following days.

Thanks for reading.

MS

-


End file.
